New Nightmares
by MarcylovesMarshy
Summary: Squeal to Bloody Roses. The aftermath of his dream have become her worst nightmare ever. Will she survive or will he get his way?
1. Broken Dreams or Evil Ones?

**A/n: So I have gotten threats of kidnappings recently, yeah I don't like the threats. Especially since they were posted on my bf's story. I wrote this is dedication to him.**

_Run. Don't stop, just run. Jump over the log, run west towards the house. Keep going, don't stop. You can still hear his dogs, growling, barking and howling. They can find your scent on the blood soaked sword. You just had to piss him off. Stupid ass bitch, that's what you are. Just run, never stop. _

I will find her, drag her by her ankles and fuck her until she can no longer breathe. "FIND HER MY SUSPECTS! FIND HER AND DON'T STOP UNTIL YOU DO!" Marshall Lee howled at his subjects. This is the first time that Marceline tries to escape the castle. The Night O'spheres of Ooo and Aaa have joined, making the two vampires rulers of both lands in one supreme dictatorship. Marceline had escaped mainly because she got into a fight with the King, but he wanted her to be completely evil just like him. 

_"Run, Marcy, run." I said to myself as I ran through the Forest of Darkness. I jumped over logs, bogs, snake pits, and corpses. I'm going to be fucked to eternal hell if I return. The house should be around here somewhere. But where the fuck is it?! I tripped over an open grave, but I think I twisted my ankle. I'm too weak to float, but I have lost a lot a blood. I can hear his Rottweilers snarling around the grave. I look up only to be met by the handsome mischievous face of his. Then everything went dark._

The royal hounds have found her trail. I still love her, but if she is going to rule by my side, then she must be evil whether she likes it or not. Besides I can always seduce her and then turn her ev il during sex. Which actually doesn't sound that bad. Besides I think it's about we have sex for the first time together. I'm going to make her so addicted the sex, then all she would want is me, and nothing else in the world. I looked over to an open grave where the royal hounds have stopped and started snarling at the grave. I look into the grave only to see her beautiful face, tainted with fear and blood. She fainted, now is the time to take her home, fix her up, and make her my evil vampire queen for all of eternity.

**A/n: Please read and review. The more reviews I get the more chapters I will post weekly or daily depending on how well this story becomes. Have an awesome weekend. -Marcy**


	2. Purple Hearts and Horrid Smiles

**A/n: Yay! Three reviews so far! Than you for reading, following, and favoriting my story.**

The Vampire Queen was taken back to the castle. The castle is like an other ordinary castle, but demons and ghost roam the area looking for an escaped prisoners or some poor victim to torture. Marshall carried her in his arms, happy that he found her, but still pissed off that she had ran away. Nevertheless, he would make her be his queen, even if that means he must break a few rules. He took her inside the castle, taking her to the red clad walls of the infirmary, as a horde of nurses rush over to her aid.

_The nurses worked frantically on Marceline, tending to her broken ankle, head wound, multiple scars, and blue bruises. After a few hours of working on the poor queen, she looked good as new. She had fresh new clothes that composed of a simple pair of black shorts, and a purple tank top. All of her wounds had disappeared, her hair washed, teeth clean, and most important healthy and doing well. Marshall Lee, after scaring away the nurses, was able to see his beloved, sleeping peacefully and soundly. He smiled at the tender sight, watching as her chest rose and fell with each breath._

**"Marcy," he cooed, "Marcy, wake up." She woke up, blinking the light from her eyes as she saw his handsome face. "Ow my head," she said rubbing her head slightly, "Marshy, what happened? I dreamt that I was running through the Forest of Darkness and there was dogs chasing me." He looked at her and smiled, "Aw, babe. That wasn't a dream, that was a nightmare. I found out in the Forest of Darkness in an open grave with a broken ankle. The whole kingdom was worried sick about you." She tilt her slightly, "But it all felt so real. You were there, and you were pissed at me because of something. I can't remember now." Marshall wrapped his arms around her, rubbed her back slightly realizing that the nurses didn't give her a bra to put on. "It's okay, Marcy. It was just a nightmare. We already found the man who drugged your food, and is currently being tortured for messing with my love." **

"Oh. Okay, Marshy. I always feel safe with you." she said breaking the hug, and getting out of the hospital bed. She turned around and looked for some shoes. "Marshy, where are my shoes?" Marshall didn't answer but instead carried her bridal style and said, "Baby, you don't need shoes right now. I'm taking you back to my room, so we can finish our discussion that had happened before you lost consciousness." Marceline couldn't help but smile and nod like an idiot at that moment as he carried her to his room. Little did she know that would be the last place in the Night O'sphere that she would want to be in.

**A/n: Please read and review. -Marcy**


	3. Italian Smooches

**A/n: Please read and review. If I can get two review on my yaoi story, I will post their sex scene as soon as possible. But if you guys don't want to review that story, then it's totally okay, but there will be a sex scene between the two very very soon. -Marcy**

**As Marshall carried his queen to his room, little did she know that in his room is where everything will be shown. "So, Marcy remember the first time we met?" asked Marshall. ''Yes, how could I forget? It was before the Mushroom Wars, year 2011, and it was my first year in high school. You were a sophomore and then well, everything was amazing after that day on." Marshall couldn't help but smile at the mere memory of their first encounter. "Remember our first kiss?" he asked, opening the door to his bedroom. **

She blinked, blushing at the lovely moment. "I would never in my entire existence forget such a life changing moment." He chuckled and threw her to his bed. "EEEEPPPPP!" she squealed and then started laughing on the bed. He took off his shoes and crown, joining his queen in the bed, enveloping her in a hug, nuzzling his head in her neck. She smiled, petting his head, inhaling the intoxicating scent of his cologne, making her dizzy. He started kissing her neck, planting small butterfly kisses up and down, creating a small trail to her bite marks, kissing them lightly before licking them slightly. "Marshy", she moaned, "p-please stop."

** He smiled at her, her head thrown back, with half lidded eyes. She loved it when he did this, but each and every time he does it she loses a bit of her common sense. "Marshy" she cooed at him. "Yes, Marcy?" he said, only to be met with a pair of lips, the taste of strawberry teasing him ever so slightly. The kissed for ten minutes, without ****stopping, the taste of each other's lips jus made them want each other even more. **

**That was until she broke the kiss and smiled at him "Il mio re, ti amo così tanto** **Non sai quanto sei importante per me." He smiled, only to respond, "La mia regina, io ti voglio bene. Non sai quanto sei importante per me. Non potrò mai permettere a nessuno di farti del male mai più." They smiled enjoying their private little moment together, until they fell asleep happily in each other's arms.**

Italian translations! - What Marshall said was "My Queen, I love you too. You don't know how much you mean to me. I'll never let anyone ever hurt you again." What Marceline said was "My King, I love you so much. You don't know how much you mean to me." Thank you Google and my ragazzo (boyfriend) for helping me with my Italian. Check out his stories MarshyLovesMarcy.


	4. Dude Time & Headaches

**A/n: Please read and review. ****-Marcy**

**Marshall Lee POV**

**I woke up before her. She looks so peaceful sleeping in my arms. I wish that we can stay like until the end of time. **

**I brush her hair out of her gorgeous face, trying not to awake her from her slumber. I kiss her forehead and untangle myself from her.**

**I float over to my closet, grab some clothes and take a shower. Life is so good, but when she becomes evil, oh glob! The things we can do.**

**All of the insane crazy sex that we can have at anytime, anywhere, anyway we want. Oh, Marcy. Just wait until the Red Moon.**

**Marceline POV**

**I hear the shower running. I guess Marshy taking some dude time. He deserves it, especially since I'm not ready to go to Tier 15. **

**I wonder what time it is, but then again where am I going? **

**My head hurts like a bitch and I still nauseous from the whatever happened to me that caused to hit my head. **

**I wish I could tell whether I'm good or evil or just madly in love with this dude.**


	5. Fun Dreams

**A/n: Please read and review. Okay since i said that there would be a sex scene soon only if i had gotten to reviews on my yaoi story. I must now fulfill that promise made to my loyal reviewers, followers, and anons. -Marcy**

**Marcy's pov**

**I hear that the shower had stopped. As I stared at the roof, I didn't notice that Marshy had stepped out of the bathroom and he's naked? I look over to him and I caught a glimspe of his not so little friend. I couldn't help but drool, get a bit aroused. He turns around as says, "Good morning my Queen. Do you like what you see?" I nod. He floats over towards me, pushing me back down on the covers. He pulls away the covers, growls as he sees my lack panties and a shirt of his. He kisses me passionately while doing that I feel his boner. He pulls of my shirt, rips off my panties, adn starts to fucking me slowly like time had stopped. I couldn't take it anymore, and released all of my juices on him. **

***Wakes up* **

**I released it was only a dream. The shower wasn't running so I'm guessing that he went to do something useful with his time. **

**A/n: Chapters will be delayed because of Christmas Break. I might be able to post some more, but I don't want to get anyone's hopes up.**


	6. Rooftop Kisses and Wardrobe Lust

**A/n: Please read and review. ****Chapters will be delayed because of Christmas Break. I might be able to post some more, but I don't want to get anyone's hopes up. -Marcy**

**Marshall Lee's POV  
**

**Ah, what a wonderful day. How I can't wait to cause some chaos, make-out with my gf, and probably get some vampire pussy.  
**

**Marceline's POV  
**

**"Oh Marshall Lee!" I said in a sing-song voice. I saw him looking out of the balcony. I walked over to him in my most simplest outfit. His signature red and black plaid shirt, some black leggings, and my little black flats with a small black bow on the front.  
**

**Marshall Lee's POV  
**

**I turned around to see my Queen. When I saw her outfit, I just wanted to ravage her right then and their. But I must keep some type of gentleman like qualities. I was wearing my black sleeveless shirt, some jeans, and some red converse.  
**

**Normal POV  
**

**They looked at each other lovingly. They closed the distance between each, and stared into each others eyes. They soon started kissing, floating a bit of the floor with each kiss. They ended up making out on the roof, Marshall was on top and Marceline was on the bottom. They savored each kiss as if it were their last, as little tears escaped from their eyes. Their love is immortal.  
**


	7. Christmas Cuddles and New Year Love

**A/n: Please read and review. ****Chapters will be delayed because of Christmas Break. I might be able to post some more, but I don't want to get anyone's hopes up. Happy Holidays to all and a Happy New Year -Marcy**

** Their love is immortal. It's beyond what most people can expect. It's that one special relationship that people have looked for. But they can never find. This moment, where the two royals are, kissing on the rooftop, in each others arms, and with a few tears rolling down there face.  
**

**If only she knew that she was going to become evil, and if he only knew that she's scared of the future. They have tried to accept each other as yin and yang. She is his immortal lover. He is her immortal lover. But hat they don't know is that one day, their love will destroy them both.  
**

**How? They are perfect for each other. But their love has been sending them down a path that they will soon regret. As far as they know it, this one special moment between them is the last shared moment before everything will be ruined for their own selfish reasons.  
**

**All they could say to each other after they broke their long ten minute kiss was, "I love you." They cuddled on the rooftop, watching as the first fallen snowflake of winter fall upon the Night O'sphere. that meant one thing: warmth, love, coco, and some alone time.  
**


	8. Secrets, Lies, and Cocoa Snuggles

**A/n: Please read and review. HOLY SHIT! I'M SUCH AN ASSHOLE FOR NOT UPDATING! *goes off to some corner and curls up into a ball and cries*****  
**

****_Marshall"s POV_

_"Let's go inside, Marcy. You're going to catch a cold." I say. She nods her head and gets up. I get up and we float to my balcony window. I opened the door for her, as any gentlemen would do. She floated inside, her long, ink, black, hair following her inside. How I loved her. She is my everything. It almost makes me sad, that I'm going to have to break her from the inside out. Especially during sex. It's going to be our first time together. But until then, I'll watch her play my little game._

__Marceline's POV

As I entered Marshy's room, I couldn't help but smile a little. He is my everything. I love him so much, but I must pretend like that whole fiasco from the castle into the forest didn't happen. I turned around and hugged my Marshall. I whispered in his ear, "Wanna help make some hot cocoa?" I pulled back from his ear to see his face. He had his derp face which always make me laugh.

**Normal POV**

**As the two vampire rulers left the King's royal bed chamber, they made their way down several hallways, and a few times stopped to french kiss. By the time they made it to the kitchen, they're clothes were a mess and there was a few new hickeys blossoming around their bite marks. They held hands and had the largest smile plastered upon their faces. They made the hot cocoa and then went back to Marceline's royal bed chamber to enjoy their drinks, cuddle, and make-out a few more times.**


	9. I'm Ending This Because No One Likes It

**A/n: okay since no one is going to bother reading this. im pretty much going to end the story. unless i get fifteen reviews before valentine's day. im sorry that i have to say this, but it's the truth.**


	10. Time for Lovely Little Surprises

**A/n: Hey guys. WOW 32 reviews! That is the highest number of reviews I have ever gotten on any of my stories. I need to build at least one more chapter until the epic sex chapter(s). Thank you guys so much, and a special thanks to Gianna Sparrow and my wonderful wonderful boyfriend MarshyLovesMarcy for giving me inspiration to continue. **

**Normal POV **

_As Marshall laid on his back, his head on Marceline's lap, he couldn't help but admire her beauty as she stroked his hair lovingly. Marceline, on the other hand, was planning on playing a little prank on her beloved. "Hey Marshy?" she asked to which he replied to "Yes, my Queen?". "I'm pregnant. I'm having triplets and you are not the father" she lied. Marshall sat up and looked at her with fear and hatred. "YOU FUCKING CHEATED ON ME?!" he yelled. She started laughing at him, to which he notice the little joke that she pulled on him, and pulled her into his arms while she squirmed around and laugh until the tears started to pour out of her eyes. "Marshall, I'm sorry, but your face was hilarious" she said as she hugged him. He smiled and said, "It's okay, just don't ever scare me like that again, okay?" "Okay, Marshy, I won't scare you, but" She pushed him down onto the bed so she was on top and he was still holding her close to him, "I like this position much better. "Rawr, I like this too" and so he spanked her ass quickly and pressed his lips against hers. Their lips molded together as they nipped at each other's lips, and shoved their tongues down the other's throat. They continued this for about ten minutes until they fell asleep in each others arms. _

**A/n: OH, don't forget to read, review, like, thumbs up, subscribe, favorite, and follow**


	11. Pillow Smacks and Unwanted Hands

**A/n: Guess what chapter is having sex? The next one!**** OH, don't forget to read, review, like, thumbs up, subscribe, favorite, and follow. Thanks to kyla123 for inspiring me with some kind words of hers.**

_Marshall Lee's POV_

_I woke up with my body on top of Marceline's. My lips were right on top of hers and I had one hand on her ass and the other hand was tangled in the cover. But who cares, right? I love her and she loves me. I watch Marcy sleep before I was just randomly hit on the side of the head with a pillow. That sneaky bitch wasn't asleep after all._

Marceline's POV

Boy was Marshall Lee comfy. I was going to fall back asleep until I felt a hand on my ass and I just knew that those hypnotic red eyes of his were watching me sleep. So I might as well give him what he deserve and BAM! HE got socked in the fave with a pillow. Don't mess with the Queen.

Normal POV

They started wrestling, giggling, laughing and cuddling in the covers that morning. There was no work to be done and quite frankly the couldn't care less if there was any work. They are the two most bad-ass vampires in all of the Night O'sphere. So they do what they do best. Just be lazy as fuck and just goof off all day long like always.


	12. Sexy Sex Times and Evilness

**A/n: D****on't forget to read, review, like, thumbs up, subscribe, favorite, and follow. SEXY SEX TIME! **

_Normal POV_

_Marshall Lee and Marceline wrestled in the covers for awhile as they stopped to French kiss every now and then. But something was amiss. Marceline was able to tell if Marshall Lee tried to get in her pants, but each and every time she would stop him and tell him no. This would lead to them aggressively dry humping in bed, against a wall, or on the floor. But not this time, Marshall Lee had a plan. Simply makes her melt in his arms, tease her, and then fuck her until her brain was no longer functioning. "Mmmmmarshall," Marceline said as they kissed, "I can feel your boner again." He blushed at his girlfriend's sudden remark, but then again she'll be too busy moaning for him to go harder and faster. This made his boner grow even more._

_"So what you're saying is that sex is an option tonight?" he asked hoping she would say no. "Actually, yes. Why not?" she said and this surprised him. So he grabbed her and roughly kissed her. She kissed back with the same intensity and parted her lips as she let his tongue enter her mouth. Their tongues battle for dominance as their hands roamed each other's body, groping each others ass and every now and then Marshall would give Marceline a firm squeeze. "Eep!" she yelped when he groped her boob. "Marceline, you're so beautiful. I love you" Marshy said. She hugged him, and smothered him in between her breasts, squealing "I LOVE YOU TOO!" and giving him one big kiss. They then stripped each other of their clothes and Marshall started sucking her breasts and played with her clit. She moans his name and he stops. _

_She then sucks him and then he stops her. He enters her roughly and forcefully and she screams for him to go faster. He complies with her commands and rams into her, never once slowing down. They climaxed together seven times and breaking the head board. His plan was a success he fucked her until her mind was non-existing and she laid in his arms asleep. He smiled at his evil deed knowing that she is permanently his._


	13. Long Live Life

**A/n: You guys are awesome. You make my day. Thank you. Gianna Sparrow! I choose you! *throws a piece of bacon in the air* Quick Note Gianna Sparrow is not an OC, she is an author here on Fanfiction. Go follow her. ****This is literally the only chapter I wrote with my boyfriend sitting next to me. ****In dedication to Gabriella Cole who is going to play an important part in this story along with Gianna Sparrow. Another quick note Gabriella Cole is not an OC, she is author here on Fanfiction. Go follow her. And lastly, to Paul Allen, I hope this makes you happy, because I don't have enough time to write a fanficiton from within in a one hour time slot. I have an online class that I must attend to, so my chapters are short. I haven't extended my plot just yet. I'm trying to make it convincing. And furthermore, if I receive one more Anon or Guest review telling me that my stories suck or they need to be longer, then I'll take down my stories and delete my account if that is what makes you guys happy. This isn't easy for me. This is my first M rated Multichapter story. I'm going to be gone for five days. Enjoy what I have done. With love, MarcylovesMarshy**

_Marshall's POV _

_His plan was a success he fucked her until her mind was non-existing and she laid in his arms asleep. He smiled at his evil deed knowing that she is permanently his. He traced a finger over her back lazily as she sleeps in peace. "That was amazing and boy was she tight as fuck" he thought. He kept replaying last nights events over and over as his boner kept increasing a bit. Maybe a round eight would be necessary._

_Marceline's POV_

_I was walking through the castle with Marshall, when we arrived at this half pink and half blue door. We looked at each other and Marshall decided to open the door. When we stepped inside the door, there was not one, but six baby cribs. There were three girls on my right and three boys to my left. Marshall started to cradled one of the baby girls and one of the baby boys. He was whispering something to them and he was smiling. I picked up one of the babies and I kissed their foreheads. They smiled at me and then I woke up. Marshall didn't seem to notice, but I want to start a family._

Normal POV

A 5'5'' girl with cream color skin, blonde hair with red highlights, grey eyes, perfect white teeth and a beautiful black katana walks down the corridor in search of the Royals. She is the King's secret adviser and a key component to his plan. Marshall, who after a quick eighth round with his Queen, walks down the same corridor wearing his normal attire.

"Did it work?" Gianna asks with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Yes, and I won't be needing this." Marshall says returning to her a needle full of glowing green substance.

She nods and accepts the needle, putting it away in her black messenger bag. They understand that once Marceline is under the influence of Marshall's Demonic Amulet, she must obey every command or be punished severely by Marshall, who doesn't mind doing that. Marceline was sound asleep dreaming about little vampire babies while Gianna was helping Marshall plot phase two of their plan.

Normal POV

As Gianna and Marshall Lee spent two hours discussing/arguing that phase two of the plan that Marceline should be injected with the mysterious green needle on the Red Moon, she would thus become a pure evil corrupted being just like her husband. Then if possible they would continue to phase 3 of their plan. The final phase which will take some time if no one decide to uncover their evil plan. Now that the meeting has end, Marshall calmly walks backs to his bedroom only to find his Queen suffering in heat. She was moaning as a thin layer of sweat covered her body as she used a vibrator on her clit. "Ah! Ma-marshall" she moaned. He got instantly hard.

He got hard, ripped his clothes off, removed the vibrator from her clit, and rammed full speed into her. She screamed for more. He grunted on how tight she still is. This continued for twelve hours and the loved every second of it.

Meanwhile, the wonderful red haired, brown eyed, fair white skin, and 5'5 frame of the kick-ass Gabriella Cole watches the castle grounds from her hide out which is a giant oak tree with her purple twin swords with green strings attached to the handles. She has been listening in to Gianna and Marshall's plan to corrupt the Vampire Queen.

What neither Marceline nor Marshall Lee know is that Gabriella is working with Gianna and they are planning on over throwing Marshall on the Red Moon. The same day that Marceline is going to be injected to become an evil Queen. Little did the monarchs know that Gianna and Gabriella are sisters, and are planning for Marshall Lee's downfall.


	14. Red Moon Madness

**A/n: Hello my children! Oh it is good to see all of you again. This chapter is dedicated to my good friend, Mr. ducky Rox. This chapter was his idea and therefore all credit goes to him. You guys should go read his stories 'darkness and candy'. You will really like it. Plus the "G Sisters" idea is owned by Mr. ducky Rox. **

Two months have passed since Marshall and Marceline had sex. It was time for Gabriella and Gianna to put their plan to work. The G sisters were ready to attack and they had their own army waiting outside the castle walls just in case Marshall sends his army to war. Marceline, on the other hand, was suspicious of Marshall's meetings. Gianna sent an agent to dispose of the Queen at midnight with a vial of poison. Gabriella knew that she must enraged the king, find his weak point, and kill him. The alarm in the castle goes off, and Marshall gets his army ready whom are always read for a fight. Meanwhile, Gabriella sends her army into the castle, and Gianna gives the vial of poison to agent.

"GABRIELLA! HOW COULD YOU! YOU LITTLE FILTHY SQUIRMING PIECE OF SHIT!" Marshall roared over the sounds of the two armies clashing. Gabriella only laughed and lunged straight at Marshall's throat. He quickly dodged her and gave her an uppercut to the chin. She took out her katana and manged to cut his cheek. He bared his fangs, and aimed for her neck. She screamed and kicked, but it was no use. He sank his fangs in and drain her dry.

The agent was a ghost no doubt. He slipped the vial of poison into a cup of wine, but Marceline saw the ghost and killed it quickly by placing it in a headlock and forcing it to drink the poison. Gianna, who was waiting for the ghost outside, didn't hear the Queen's coughing and pleads for help. But instead a small thud. She burst into the room and kicked the Queen in the face.

"You piece of shit for a Queen! Marshall never loved you! He only used you for your body and he is dead!" Gianna said as she punched the Queen with every word. Marceline managed to punch back and hit her right in the stomach. Marshall sensing that his beloved is in danger, rushes straight towards their bedroom, only to see the two girls fighting. He tackles Gianna giving Marceline a chance to escape.

"Run, Marcy run!" he yells at her. "I'm not leaving without you!" she replies and then swiftly kicks Gianna in the face. Gianna manages to push Marshall off and lunges at Marceline. Marshall, enraged runs towards Gianna. Gianna turns around, back flips into the air, and kicks Marshall into the wall. Marceline lunges at Gianna who then pulls a pocket knife and stabs Marceline right in the stomach. The knife was coated in poison. She removes the knife and bares her fangs. She grabs Gianna by the hair and cuts her throat and falls to the floor.

"Marceline!" Marshall Lee runs towards his Queen. He holds her hot, fresh tears streaming down his face. Marceline cups his face while tears run down her face. "Marcy, stay with me. You're going to be okay. You're going to be ok-"" he was silenced with a finger. "Marshall...I'm pregnant" Marceline says as everything fades to black.


End file.
